


At the End of (Our) World

by Nevcolleil



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: This was written for the prompt:So which half of your OTP had to watch helplessly as the other half turned to dust and floated away when Thanos killed half the world?





	At the End of (Our) World

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I still think you can interpret Mac and Jack's relationship in it one of two ways.

They are privileged in a way that the Eastern seaboard wasn’t. Whatever this is - whatever is sweeping the country, the world… It truly is making a sweep. They know that it started in New York City, and they know that it was halfway through D.C. in an hour.

That doesn’t give them much. Barely anything, honestly… An invisible, inescapable wave of- Whatever. Whatever’s turning people into ash where they stand. Mac couldn’t explain it given an age - by his calculations, they have minutes now. (The last time they heard from Mattie, she’d just gotten reports in from Oklahoma.)

It isn’t much, but it’s more than the other side of the country got before the end came - and they’ve made what they could of what they know.

Mac and Jack were downtown when Mattie first called them and the news started to spread - turning the city itself into an obstacle . So they went to ground where they could. Sealed themselves beneath the bank they ducked into while all of its employees and customers ran out, screaming. If the threat is airborn, the vault’s closed air circulation should protect them. 

If it’s radiation… some unheard of form of thermal-neutron assault - The vault’s depth could save them.

If- 

“You just keep talking to me, Mac. Keep talking, baby,” Jack’s voice has given Mac’s racing thoughts and rushed hands a steady background as they further secured the vault in every way that Mac could imagine.

If it’s some impossible form of targeted ionization- 

“Mac-” Jack says and stops, and distracted as he is, Mac doesn’t immediately realize that something has changed.

“I’m here, Jack,” Mac says, just the same as he has every time Jack has had him check in while they weren’t looking directly at one another.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Mac,” Jack says, in a voice Mac’s rarely heard from him, and that stops the blood in Mac’s veins as surely as what Mac is about to see is sure to stop Mac’s heart.

There’s only one thing Jack could ever have to apologize to Mac for.

Mac turns and looks, and Jack is already looking back at him, face pale.

As pale as ash.

“ _No_ …”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Jack says again, eyes bright and wet and dark.

“No, Jack…”

And then Mac runs. There’s barely two feet between them - between one end of the vault and the other - but there might as well be a continent. What can Mac do that he hasn’t already done?

What chance had they ever really stood?

“Jack!” Mac screams as ‘Whatever’ finds its way past all of their defences and to the one thing Mac had really cared to defend when he led Jack in here and sealed them away. As it snakes up Jack’s throat in a spiderweb of black, and his fingertips - raised and spread before Jack’s face - turn gray.

“Mac, no,” Jack sobs, but he doesn’t look surprised, just sad, as Mac runs _towards_ him. Towards the danger. As he flings himself into it - into Jack’s arms.

“You go kaboom, I go kaboom,” Mac says - Mac pleads with the universe, voice a broken thing. “Remember?”

But between his hands, pressed to either side of Jack’s terrified face, Jack’s lips twist bravely into a final smile only fast enough to then crumble right in front of Mac’s face. 

Jack doesn’t die. He _evaporates_. He becomes dust that settles over Mac’s clutching fists. That mix with the rivulets of moisture that stream down from Mac’s eyes. That choke Mac’s lungs as he draws in deep, desperate breaths and waits. And _waits._

When they open up the vault, Mac is still waiting.


End file.
